pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ciencia Al Poder/Archive 2
Those talk page messages are archived. Please post new messages in my active talk page. ---- You already Archived the Talk page ^_^ wow. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, yo te conozco, te vi en WikiDex, y te dejé algunso mensajes sobre Gaiser ¿Recuerdas?/Hey, I know you, I see you in WikiDex, and I leave you some messages about Gaiser ¿Remember? --Lukethehedgehog 22:48, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You might want to check out Category:Candidates for deletion. LORD LIZARDON 06:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Stubs huh? How do I find pages which are stubs? I may be able to help...Arcanine2000 05:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Two Degrees of Separation I was editing http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/DP002:_Two_Degrees_of_Separation! and for some reason the synopsis and the episode link came out in bold. Check the history of the page if youd don't understand Hstar 16:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) english pokemon names Hola. Acabo de querer decirle que encontré todos los nombres ingleses blancos y negros de Pokemon en línea y todos fueron lanzados a Europa. I' m apesadumbrado si usted también los quiso en tan \ panish desde usted dijo it' s su lengua materna pero ellos weren' t lanzado con todo… a propósito, i' m apesadumbrado si mi isn' español; t perfecto pero i' m usando Yahoo! BabelFish a traducir. el Web site es: http://www.pokebeach.com PokeBox template With the changes you added to the PokeBox template and others, a user page was added to those categories. Should I just leave it or what? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 17:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 17:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Contributor needs banning The following Wikia Contributor http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:92.17.1.63 needs banning or some other punishment as they created a page entitled Gaylord, which was unesscessary. Luckily Station7 has marked it as a candidate for deletion, so the page should be deleted soon. I trust you'll deal with the problem, as always! ﻿ ﻿ I was just wondering, is it possible to export images here from Wikidex? LORD LIZARDON 13:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you join Pokemon Teams? It is a fun way to help the Wiki grow! Go here and here for more info. Hope you join soon! - Hey! Can you block for creating a page called Uliony and scrambling in: jyhtrdjseryxhjuyse45ujsxrelp hkmdu5jtu6f. This is clear destruction of article, but of course this article never existed and this user has done a clear path of destruction in the past, but Crimsonnavy said it was no big deal, I only block people for horrible things. And he has not sopped yet, even thought I have alerted him more than once, though he will not listen. Thanks for listening. - vandalism The user Ilikechicken vandalized the Syther page and I don't Know how to fix it. 01:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Heya Hey :) Dunno if it has something to do with the Spanish Pokémon wikia, but there's Usuario_Discusión:Arcanine2000 on the english wiki. Could you move your message to that user's actual talk page, so we can delete the other? --Jargon ~ 15:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Plagiarism I'm sorry but I thought as long as we didn't copy any articlesGatorfan6 21:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You realise You realise that guy you blocked ages ago "Villan9" is http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Villan998 unless the block has ended and he's made a new account, although I saw you left a message on his talk page telling him off for putting pages in the wrong categories which leads me to conclude they are the same person. So unless he's unblocked and he had to make a new account so it's his second chance... anyway just telling you incase you didn't realise. The funny thing is though when I went on the list of blocked users, Villan9 wasn't on there and yet about a couple of weeks ago, he was! Maybe it's me being stupid but I would keep an eye out for that user. Help Can you help me, another problem's happened again, similar to when I had a problem with editing Barry. I was just editing http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/AG001:_Get_the_Show_on_the_Road! (the episode template) and I previewed it, just to check the template was okay (as you do) and for some reason the preview came out weird, so I saved it and now it's all a mess - just like the preview showed! Can you change it back to a template but with the information I added aswell? I don't know what I did wrong. Thanks Thanks, so was it my fault or the Rich Text Editor - if it was the RTE again I'll let you know if there are any problems. Thanks once again, you've saved my bacon. Incorrect Categories http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Trainer_Red has been adding pages to incorrect categories e.g. He put the page Gym Leader in the category of "Badges" I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure a Gym Leader isn't a badge, sure it's related to badges but it is not a badge. Also say you had a Pokemon page e.g. Charizard and you categorized it is Ash's Pokemon surely that's incorrect too because you only use that category if the page title is Ash's Charizard. There are other examples, but I'll let you look into his contributions. I apologise if I'm wrong about the user, I just had my suspicions. Also could you tell me how to Archive your Talk Page? Thanks. It was an accident I apologise it was an accident. I thought it was vandalism because Trainer Red was doign it to lots of pages and really quickly. I'll start uncategorizing and I've apologised to the user. Archiving I asked Darkraian10 how to archive your talk page. But I didn't really follow his instructions. Could you explain to me? IL015=IL016 For some reason http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/IL015:_Pok%C3%A9mon_Shipwreck won't let me move it. It needs to be moved to IL016 instead of IL015 as 16 is the correct episode number. Thank you Thank you for doing all these tasks. I really owe you. In future should I get a bot to do it or something? Regretfully I came to ask you if you would delete http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Sukhjit A Wikia Contributor made it, once again I'll let you do your thing! New logo for my wiki.... I want a better logo on the Complipedia. Can you help me with that? Never Never, I'll never stop !!! A Terrible User Name created a Terrible Page I think the title pretty much somes this message up. This user has created the page Pokemon is for weirdos http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_is_for_wiredos except they mispelt it. I put it as a candidate for deletion as all it said was "Pokemon is Stupid" Repeatedly. Their user name is hard to type so I couldn't type it but I've put some links in this message and I'll let you do your thing! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) R.T.E. The Rich Text Editor's gone again can you fix http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/IL050:_Who_Gets_to_Keep_Togepi%3F for me? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Toonguy500 If you were me and you'd been editing the Indigo League episodes for a while now, the last thing you'd want is for the episodes to be insufficient? Toonguy500 has joined this wiki and started making Episodes. Which is fine. However as a beginner you always make some mistakes on your articles. As he was a beginner I thought, that's okay, he's only a beginner. Now though he's made a fair few episodes and I explained to him how to add templates but he ignored me. Please can you do something about him. I'm probably sounding selfish but I've worked hard on the Indigo League Episodes for a while now and Toonguy500 isn't bothering to put effort into them. I have to clear up the articles he creates - replacing the Synopsis and adding templates - it's getting tiring. If I'm being selfish just tell me but I'm getting really worked up when I could be editing other articles but instead I'm cleaning up the Episodes he's made! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wackozacko http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wackozacko created http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Headamon which is a Pokemon he made up and is irrrelevant. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) IL061 to IL083 Please can you delete episodes IL061 all the way to IL083 Please don't ban Winxfan1 even though they made empty pages continuosly, they made them for me. Winxfan1 didn't know. It's a lot of episodes to delete but I told Winxfan1 their mistake. It was an accident. If Winxfan1 does it again then you may ban them if you must, but please treat this as a one-off. Thank you. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't delete and R.T.E. Don't delete the pages please, I've been told not to. Also the Rich Text Editor's gone again, can you fix it please. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/IL060:_Beach_Blank-Out_Blastoise Oh don't worry, I've fixed that page now. Sorry. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) User:Grisjk The user http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Grisjk uploaded an irrelevant picture of a baby. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) R.T.E. The Rich Text Editors gone again - for the same article it did before! :D http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/AG001:_Get_the_Show_on_the_Road! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Stuart Gunn The user http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stuart_Gunn made the page http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Melody which is copied from http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Melody_%28movie%29 Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 21:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lets talk this out Ok, Burnning Blaze is puzzled on why you blocked him, he said he made one mistake and you blocked him. Is this true? Respond as fast as possible so we can get this worked out. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 21:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Ok. Well 3 months is too much. Lessen it to one week, he didn't know, ok? Just let him off the hook just this once and lower it down to one week, he didn't know, and he certainly didn't do it on purpose, I know him, just put it down to one week. He is a good editor, for the most part. '' Bullet Francisco '' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 21:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC)'' I have to aggree with Bullet Francisco, don't be too harsh on the guy, he really didn't mean it, he was trying to fix something he had done on accident. After all, accidents happen to everyone, right? I second lessening the ban to at least one week. There's no way Burnning Blaze would mess up info on purpose, I've known him for a while, and he's a good editor Knight of White Fire 01:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template:PokéBox Sorry if I cause a huge issue to this wiki I want to apologize to everyone for the mistake. Next, if I edit any major templates I'll make sure every thing functions and finally about Burnning Blaze's mistakes I am believe he didn't intensionally wants to insert false information his edits are good faith. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 17:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Problem Block person. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'''777]] 17:56, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow...am I slow? (laughing) SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 13:53, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello there. Just thought I'd introduce myself and say I love your pokemon wikia. With my help it can be on par with Bulbapedia. Between you and me I know something bulbapedia doesn't: Rachel's english voice actress. Well, hope to hear from you soon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello. My name is Bullet Francisco. I believe that you should go for bureaucracy. You have helped a lot. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 19:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC)'' Bot Account + a few things Hi, I was just wondering a few things. First off, I'm a bit shocked at . There's a lot a links there, and I'd like to help clean them up. I'd start immediately, but I don't want to clog up Recent Changes by doing so. However, if you'd permit it, I'd like to use my bot account, URL, to remove redlinks to those pages. To do so, I'd need to have staff grant the account a bot flag, which can only be done with your permission or the permission of another sysop. If you'd allow it, I'd be very thankful! Also, is a vandal, who might need to be blocked! Sactage (Talk) 17:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops, I feel a little silly for not realising they were in a template... Also, am I allowed to use AutoWikiBrowser to clean up pages and fix typos, and how are signature template formatted here? Sactage (Talk) 17:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there any special way signature templates need to be named? Sactage(Talk) 18:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Situation :Oh my gosh!!! Charitwo gave up his rights!!!! Maybe you should request this wiki for adoption so we have active bureaucrat here. Rabbit Lover ::Never mind. Crimsonnavy already is the new bureaucrat. By the way. I think KCorp4000 doesn't deserve to be blocked. He/she did not copy/paste from Bulbapedia. Sometimes blocks can be put in error. Rabbit Lover 15:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I checked out the wiki before joining it. I come from Wikipedia and I have a different username there so yeah. I checked the block logs and just thought that this wiki had to be fixed up a little so yeah ;) Rabbit Lover 15:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Deletion :Er... I tagged some pages and images for deletion in the Category:Candidates for deletion and I was wondering if you could delete them. I only asked you this because Crimsonnavy didn't have the time to delete the pages. Rabbit Lover 15:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back and Better than Before Hey User:Ciencia Al Poder, I'm sorry about the mistakes. I was wondering if you mind me fixing the pages? I'm not an idiot that thinks he is smart because he knows a little about the wiki, rather a guy who wants to fix the problem he made on the wiki. -Burnning Blaze, The Pokemon Trainer of Fire Deletion :Please delete Cuzooooooooooooooooooooooo. It is particular spam to the wiki. Rabbit Lover 15:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Nice. Thought I was gonna hav to fix all that on my own. Vulkan He'Stan 20:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Vandal 208.31.155.254 Vandalised the event items page. I have already reverted the vandalis. Vulkan He'Stan 20:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) 163.150.231.129 Has vandalised both the Mew and Lucario Pages. I have already removed the vandalism. Vulkan He'Stan 20:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Arceus The God of Pokemon :Why did you ban him instead of give him a warning? I think that was a little hard on him, and I not trying to tell you in a mean way, but I think Arceus needs a second chance. He didn't really know better. Sorry to have teaken your time. Rabbit Lover 16:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) 58SlugDrones! Bulbapedia I did not copy anything from that website.--58SlugDrones! 07:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Template Help I was wondering if you could fix a template you edit a lot, for some reason the template is categorizing Generation V moves into this category, I think it has something to do with the contest categorization codes. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 19:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi :Me Rabbit Lover. I forgot my password. I am a rollback and I have a question, how do you do a summary when rollbacking an edit like the two recent ones you did to Arceus The God of Pokemon. Jello Rabbit 19:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Blocking You know when a user's blocked? Do they get notified when their block ends? e.g. via email. Or do they have to try logging in and find out for themselves. Also when they do get banned are the told how long they're banned for? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I Feel Sorry For You Poor you , Arceus keeps pretty much well calling you mean and horrible .It's not very nice , and he thinks your a girl just be cause you like vulpixes . Maybe you should talk to him on that blog of his .Just say sorry , you don't even have to mean it . Just do it to bring peace to wiki . Mabey he'll stop making fun of you . Well Bye . OfficialKateWolf 21:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) PS another choice is to start calling him a girl but thats the immature choice . :Its not very wise advice. I tried to tell Arceus to stop, but he isn't really that much onto it anymore. He is a rollback, but now Arceus knows that Ciencia is a boy. It isn't your problem, it is the sysops. Thank you. Jello Rabbit 21:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) hello Deletion Log :Sorry to interrupt you, but I urgently want like 75 images to be deleted that I tagged for deletion. It racks up the deletion log. I am Rabbit Lover btw. I just forgot my password. Urgent! :I tagged many images for deletion and I need someone to delete it. Crimsonnavy appears to be off for the day, but still... O_o :Emm... why are you inactive so much? By that I mean why aren't you here much. ::Oh, moving along: why do you hate Arceus the God of Pokemon so much if you are acting like it or it is possibly him :p. :::I am not Arceus the God of Pokemon. He said he is going to become Wikia Staff soon or at least working for it so he can block you and provoke your powers and ban Charitwo for 10 years cross-wiki. If you check User blog:Bullet Francisco/Do you really want to be an admin? you'll see my source. ::: :::As immature as Arceus is, he will never get Wikia Staff rights, and if he provokes Ciencia's rights, he can get his powers removed. And Ciencia, don't delete any of the comments quite yet. I want Crimson to see them. Bullet Francisco (talk) ::::I thought you said I was Arceus the God of Pokemon and I meant by thinking that Arceus the God of Pokemon disliked you because of blocking him for two weeks and he cannot get past it. :P. ::::Reminder: check and delete them please. Thanks. Don't delete the moveset templates as they can be used in the future. Actually, some of those are useful. They just aren't in use. I can fix it later. Bullet Francisco (talk) Requests for Adminships Hi, could you look into, and possibly vote for the users running, in the Requests for Adminship page? 19:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Arceus I'm literally getting so sick of him that I'm actually willing to go to Staff to get rid of him. I've told him countless times that I'm a girl, and he's too dense to even get it through his thick skull. Can you please do something about him? 11:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's just irksome, because where I come from, she'd have been long gone from a ban weeks ago. '''EDIT: And then again, her split personality disorder is unrightfully judging me when she's the one who's just sitting around acting like she has a brother. 12:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ciencia, I became an admin today! :D--Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Wikis to visit Adventure Q Wiki 1-7 Kajad 00:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Spanish images Hey Ciencia, I was wondering if you could translate the images uploaded by Yeiner2912, they are in Spanish and while I could do it using Google translate, I am sure you could do it lickity split. Your help would be much appreciated if you have the time. 22:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! If you want you can put Adam's picture in my wiki page of him, i cant find the code thing for it :P. Thanks! Thanks! If you want you can put Adam's picture in my wiki page of him, i cant find the code thing for it :P. Yo I am new. hello! sorry sorry my mate did itDarkpear 10:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry my mate did itDarkpear 10:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Template:Move Infobox Could you make it so the that image can be named whatever and will show up, please? For the reason that the image should be specified with which game it comes from, and the way it is now doesn't allow that. Thanks. --''Jäzz '' 16:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Much appreciation for the help. --''Jäzz '' 16:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:A question It is ridiculous, I just was too busy to remove them, if I had a bot, I would remove them all. I will warn the user and start removing them whenever I see them. 19:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Aren't you on Brickipedia? 12:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) A question Since you made the move infobox, I was wondering if you knew how to add the Shadow color to the type part, I can't figure out how. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 21:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 21:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) class="toccolours collapsible" Hi Ciencia, I was wondering if you could help out a bit with this template. I'm trying to get it to be collapsible, much like Template:PokéBox, but collapsible from the start. If this is possible, it'd be much appreciated if you could help and make it so. Thanks. – Jäzz '' 17:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, and I tried that, but it didn't work at first. So I had to get some help from Monchoman45, and it was a minor fix, but something I wouldn't have known about. – ''Jäzz '' 17:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Forum:PokePower Namespace Hi there, Ciencia! I was wondering if you could comment on this forum as more opinions are needed before we send in the Special:Contact form. Thank you. – ''Jäzz '' 14:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 18:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) HI! IM Emeraldgreeny AND I WANNA KNOW HOW CAN I EDIT ON THIS WIKI! I WANT MORE THEN 25 EDITS ON MY PAGE SO I CAN TALK ON CHAT! PLEASE HELP! I LOOKED ON ALL THE WIKIS I KNOW AND COULDN'T FIND SOMEONE I CAN TALK WITH! IM SO BORED WHEN I CANNOT TALK WITH SOMEBODY! HOPE U CAN HELP! BYE! Emeraldgreeny 18:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 19:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) HI AGAIN! GOT YO MESSAGE! DONT BAN ME IF I SAY: I DUNNO ANYTHING ABOUT POKEMON, EXCEPT I SAW ASH, HIS POKEMONS, AND THE SHOW IS NOT IN MY COUNTRY (romania) AND I DONT HAVE ANY POKEMON MANGA COMICS!!!!!!!!!!! MAYBE LEAVING TO U MASSAGES TIME TO TIME WILL HELP MY MAKE IT!! IL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! BYE!! Emeraldgreeny 19:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 08:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Hello there! Im EMERALDGREENY! I want to ask u if i can edit the Dragonair page! I have a picture about how would Dragonair look in real life! Please give me an answer quick! BYE!Emeraldgreeny 08:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 14:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Hello! Its me again, EMERALDGREENY! Can i edit now the POLIWAG and SEEDOT PAGE WITH A PICTURE ABOUT HOW WOULD THEY LOOK IN REAL LIFE? And, another question: if i make 25 edits, can you give me permision on the chat? Archive Hey, do you mind archiving your talkpage? It's getting rather long. Thanks! --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| '''For Contact']] 18:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC)